New Horizons
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: "So what do you think will happen when we become Keyblade Masters?" Ventus and Terra are wondering what's gonna happen once they've become Keyblade Masters, with rather philosophic thoughts on the way. Takes place before Birth By Sleep.


**Yup, I've jumped on the Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep-wave as well, I can't help it! Kingdom Hearts is the century's best game (well among the best games at least!), and Birth By Sleep is just as good as the other KH games if not better.**

**It's not because I like the idea that there'll be another hero than Sora, but the fact that you can play 3 different characters resembling both Sora, Riku and Kairi is somewhat better ^^**

**I love those 3 characters, I've already made a promise to a new friend that we're gonna cosplay Birth By Sleep, I'll be Ventus and she'll be Aqua, though we still need a Terra and probably a Vanitas as well (maybe!) xb**

**In some ways I like Ventus even more than Roxas, Ven is the more gentle, kind, friendly, sweet, adorable and somehow naïve as well, he resembles Sora even more than Roxas does. Roxas feels anger and rage, and those are feelings that Ven nor Sora never would feel, not in same level as Roxas does it. Don't get me wrong Roxas is still a darling!**

**But back to the fanfic, I wanted to write something about Terra and Ven's friendship, because there are no more than friendship (no seriously I can't take KH yaoi anymore, it's growing disgusting now), I didn't want to include Aqua because this'll be a Terra and Ven friend-moment, like all the moments Sora and Riku have together, without Kairi as well. I might include Aqua LATER, but not just yet, it'll depend on the story and you guys as well.**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

"Hey Terra, what do you think is up there?" Ven asked his older friend, as they both sat in the grass outside the mansion at The Land of Departure; the two friends were gazing up at the starry nightsky, the fullmoon shone down at them and the stars shone brightly tonight.

Ven was inexperienced when it came to other places outside their own world.

"Probably lots of other worlds" Terra answered, he laid down in the grass while resting his head on his arms - he didn't seem to be bothered by his friend's questions.

"Will we be able to see them?" Ven asked curious and a bit uncertain too.

"Positive, we are after all going to become Keyblade Masters some time soon. And I'm sure we'll be allowed access to other worlds by then" Terra sounded confident, he was a young man with a strong mind and even stronger heart, Ventus couldn't help but admire and respect his friend.

"So what do you think will happen when we become Keyblade Masters?" Ven continued, he loved hearing wise and thoughtful words from his friend.

"I guess we'll be able to fight for our World and maybe all the other worlds as well, we'll fight against evildoers and return home with everyone waiting for us with open arms and warm smiles, we'll become heroes Ventus", for a moment there was also excitement sounding in Terra's voice and Ven smiled even more by these words.

"Heroes?" Ven gazed up at the sky, he couldn't wait to become fully Keyblade Master and fight bad guys "I can't wait" he mumbled.

"Me neither" Terra simply said.

"What'll you do as the first thing once you become a Master?" Ven asked again, he didn't want their conversation to die out just yet, he had to know more, and he deeply wanted to listen to his friend's goals so he could evolve his own goals as well.

"Actually" Terra started "I don't know, I haven't thought of anything yet."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing" Terra sighed "But you know what I'd definitely do?"

"Huh?" Ventus seemed puzzled and looked down at his friend who had a mystique smile on his lips.

"Sometime I'd travel around all over the other worlds, I want to see what's out there and experience what it's like to be in different worlds, if it's unlike this place. Better. Worse. It doesn't matter to me; I just want to see it. Our master told me about the other worlds that they're unpredictable and like nothing you've ever seen, so I guess it'd be an amazing journey."

"Sounds like some dream" Ven complimented though it felt weird if Terra would take off as soon as he became a Keyblade Master, who knew if these two friends even got to become Masters at the same time? Would Terra travel immediately or would he really stay for Ven to become a Keyblade Master as well?

Terra noticed his friend's sad gaze and sat up once again.

"Hey Ven, I've got an idea" he said and gently placed his hand on Ventus' shoulder, his sudden move made Ven look at him right away, a bit stunned.

"How about we travel around other worlds together?" Terra suggested.

Ven was speechless as soon as he heard those words; he couldn't believe what his friend was telling him.

"For real? Just the two of us?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"Promise" Terra said, smiling at his younger friend and stood up, he held his hand down to his friend to help him get up.

Ven's smile grew and he slapped his hand into Terra's palm in a friendly manner, then he closed his hand closed around Terra's hand and the young man helped the younger boy to his feet.

"Let's stay friends no matter what" Terra suggested.

"Yeah" Ven nodded as he gazed into his friend's eyes, they almost resembled the moon perfectly, a faint yellowish almost orange colour.

"Come on!" Terra laughed and kindly pushed his friend as he started running.

"Hey!" Ven laughed as well trying to gain balance again, he jumped up and ran after Terra "no fair!" he yelled, but couldn't stop laughing anyways.

They've made a promise for life.

* * *

**I've done my best to try and stay as close, to the KH story and way of telling the story, as possible. It was on purpose that I've put one or two lines from the original Kingdom Hearts game into the fanfic, since Terra, Aqua and Ven resembles Sora, Riku and Kairi so much, I just thought they had to be there as well. And Terra and Ventus' moments together has to be as close to Sora's moments with Riku too, since they ARE connected after all ^^**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter of my rather philosophic fanfic about Terra and Ventus' thoughts before Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.**


End file.
